steampulpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tabeehi
Tabeehi, capital of the Sultanate of Fabaas, lies in the center of the Fabaas Oasis, between the Basaam River and the Mozedeh. Unlike many of the other fundamentalist cities of the Dulqa, which are relatively accepting of outsiders, Tabeehi has become a closed society under occupation by its own military forces. Most of the city's people are ashamed of a liberal history that they cannot seem to forget. As noted above, Tabeehi is a city under military occupation by its own forces. The Balniqos heresy fought by Sultan Rishod Oluum is so great as to make frequent patrols and checkpoints common. The city's strict curfew begins at nightfall. The Balniqosi threat is real: these heretics have set fires, destroyed supplies, and assassinated prominent merchants and officials. Even the Enlightened Throne, so far distant, is concerned with the damage. The Caliph has urged that this uprising be put to an end, whether through negotiation or the sword. Tabeehians are fearful of strangers and, to some degree, their own rulers. While Oluum remains popular with his people, the presence of Mahsi Rancoun ferreting out the guilty makes many nervous, and most feel that Rancoun mixes personal feelings (and enjoyments) with his persecutions. To speak out, however, is to attract Rancoun's unwanted attention. Tabeehi has recently been dubbed the "City of Silence". Since the heresy began, music (except for martial bands) is rare. It is by music that the shadowy Balniqosi are said to spread their evil. Musicians in particular are unwelcome in Tabeehi; rawuns and other singers who visit the city may wish to report to the local guard and acquire a personal moralist bodyguard for the duration of their stay. Rumors and Lore The most important story out of Tabeehi is that of the Balniqos Heresy. In the days before the Enlightened Throne, the tribes of the Dulqa worshipped many gods. The tribe that settled in the Fabaas Oasis revered Balniqos, a musical spirit-idol. When the Kaspari Empire expanded through the desert, worship of gods such as Balniqos was supressed. The people of Tabeehi resisted, but armies from Qadat invaded, crushing the initial heresy. As a result of this conflict, the traditional faith of Tabeehi's people had been driven underground. Over the next five centuries, the Balniqosi rose in rebellion and were crushed several times, with each suppression more bloody than the last. The followers of Balniqos formed their own groups of holy slayers, committed to the ousting of Karaslaa rule. Some of these groups attempted to bring down the entire Empire. Of course they failed, but the assassinations of several fundamentalist leaders have been attributed to Balniqosi slayers. The most recent rebellion began seven years ago with the assassination of Fahbar Koseibi, the previous ruler of the Sultanate of Fabaas. The Conclave appointed Oluum as an interim commander to impose martial law. Two years ago, he was confirmed by the Caliph as the official ruler of the Sultanate. Category:Small Cities Category:Settlements Category:Settlements in the Kaspari Empire Category:Locations Category:Locations in Fabaas Category:Locations in the Kaspari Empire